Inevitable
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Was she ready to break down after the chaos that happened in the past few hours? Now that she thought about it, her life had been a long never-ending chaos of crazy in the past few months. Thea's decisions. Contains spoilers so please don't read if you haven't finished watching season 2! Oneshot only. Rated for mentions of death.


_Was she ready to break down after the chaos that happened in the past few hours? Now that she thought about it, her life had been a long never-ending chaos of crazy in the past few months. Thea's decision. Contains spoilers so please don't read if you haven't finished watching season 2! Oneshot only. _

_Disclaimer: I own no characters from the show._

* * *

_**Inevitable: Sure to occur, happen, or come; unable to be avoided…** _

She stared at the quiver of arrows spread out on the bed for a long time. Thea's legs felt like jelly as she began to take it all in. She sat on the bed, holding one of the arrow's at arm's length. Her shoulders slumped as she stared at the offending item in her hands She sniffled, biting her lip as she struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to come all night.

Was she ready to break down after the chaos that happened in the past few hours? Now that she thought about it, her life had been a long never-ending chaos of crazy in the past few months.

She had a broken trust with her mother and soon brother with a feeling like she was left out of every hidden secret her family seemed to be made up of. She was kidnapped and learned of her true father. Roy left her and later went mad, threatening to kill her. She watched as her mother was killed right in front of her to sacrifice her life for her and Oliver by the same psychopath who kidnapped her. Then tonight she was attacked by a crazy giant masked person before being saved by her true dad who she soon shot. He got back up unharmed and still offered her a life with him.

Thea subconsciously rubbed the smooth stem of the arrow, pulling herself out of her reminiscing thoughts. On top of everything, she finally heard back from Roy. Desperate for some comfort and normalcy to return to her life, she blindly heeded his call to go with him. Even after his apologies and promises to do better, the proof that it was all was a lie was in front of her. Roy's obsession of the Arrow constantly put his life in danger. She knew now that he never gave it up nor ever would.

Thea yelled at herself, "How could you be so stupid?!" She stood up and threw down the arrow back with the others. She turned away, running her hands through her hair as she tried to collect herself. The broken teenager stared at her reflection in the window. Her eyes looked puffy from crying and hair a rats nest. She sniffled, using the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the ruined mascara. She stopped, dropping her arm as she looked at herself again.

"You look pathetic Thea." She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "You're weak and always have been."

She tightly shut her eyes, refusing to wipe away the few tears that escaped. The city outside seemed still other than the occasional siren and helicopter flying overhead. Thea stood straight, making her ultimate decision. It was time.

"Not anymore," She promised herself. Thea gathered her remaining belongings, throwing them in the bag. Looking around the room, she still felt like something was missing. The quiver of arrows caught her eye once again. Grabbing a paper and pen she found after scavenging through drawers, she immediately began writing.

_Roy,_

_I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Thought I could still be with you. Thought I could still be Thea Queen… But Thea Queen was trusting. And I don't trust you. Not anyone. Not anymore. _

_Thea Queen was also weak. No matter what it takes, I will be strong. Don't try to find me. You won't. Even I don't know where I'm going. I only know one thing… I am never coming back. _

_Goodbye._

Thea signed her name at the bottom before setting it on top of the quiver. She grabbed her things and walked out the door, never looking back. She was done with all of this. With him. She no longer walked a block when she spotted a familiar figure in a black hood leaning against the wall of a building. She sighed before trudging on ahead of him. She wasn't surprised when he followed in step.

"I've made my decision."

Her father raised an eyebrow, glancing at the bag hanging over her shoulder. "I can see that. Taking up on my offer?"

Thea only nodded, not bothering to even look at Malcolm Merlyn. "It's time for me to be strong. Being Thea has proven to make me weak and the name Queen is now a cursed disgrace." Before he could open his mouth to speak, she quickly added while giving a side glance, "And I'm not taking your name. It's as bad as mine."

Merlyn nodded in understanding. "Very well. What would you suggest for a new name Miss Thea Dearden Queen?"

Thea cringed at the sound of her full name, briefly reminded of when her parents would call her that when she was in trouble. Now her mother was dead along with her surrogate father years ago. She pushed aside the downgrading thoughts, determined not to get in a depressed state again. She had enough of those.

Thea thought for a long moment before finally replying, "Mia. Mia Dearden." It was her mother's maiden name. If anything, she could use that to honor her sacrifice for her.

Merlyn smiled in approval. "I think it fits perfectly." The pair continued their trek passed the damaged debris of the dead silent city they once called home. Merlyn turned towards his daughter, gently holding her arm to get her to look at him. "Mia Dearden, do you want to get far away from here and begin training like I did?"

She took her time to look her father in the eyes. Thea was no more and it was time for 'Mia' to take charge of her new life. No one was going to hold her back anymore. Oliver even gave her permission to search for her own life. Mia boldly gave her answer,

"Yes,"

* * *

_Anyone get the end reference? It was there the whole time in the background, backed up with the nickname her brother always gave her which I can see eventually becoming her future... XD _

_The end of season 2… Of course so much potential for the next season. That little cliffy makes me wonder if they are going to bring back in the Triad and certain others… With so many storylines I could have grabbed up and taken off with, I shouldn't be surprised that Thea's hit me most. Started writing immediately after I finished watching. I 'm not going to touch anything about Ollie or any of the Lance family at this point. Well, hope you enjoyed! Now review please! _


End file.
